All Alone
by courtney-hanny
Summary: Standing in the shadows, looking at them, wishing you were there. The fun, the laughter, everything that has long perished since the tragedy that killed the ones you hold dear…


Walking down the street alone, only a slight disturbance in the night, the ice and snow crunching under foot, the shallow breaths of air, the way you seemed to be part of the shadows themselves. You were of course, but no one needs to know your secret.

Almost there now, almost there. The one place that meant the most to you, was the most to you, that one place had almost as many emotions as there was in your head.

Laughter, Happiness, Sadness, Hateful, Death

All of those were experienced in one season, just one. One that turned you from that innocent ten year old to the dark, hateful person that sits inside you, taking over your very body.

Little of that loving person was left, the one that cared and smiled. Smiled, yes that was something you hadn't done in a while, the last time was when you saw… Shake those thoughts out of your head, she died, and there was nothing you could do about it.

That Percy kid, the pride of that stupid camp. He promised you that he would protect your sister, he promised you, looked you in the goddamn eye and promised you. Then let her die, let her die. Anger boils in the pit of your stomach. By the gods you'll have his throat for that. You promised that to that ghost you would before he betrayed you as well. And Nico Di Angelo does not break any promises, even the most insignificant.

Anger rages inside of you, the worst part was that when he came back to camp everyone was like "oh look its Percy, hey Percy can we kiss your shoes oh were not worthy enough, and we'll be your slaves." Though the worst part was after that, when he came to "break the news" that your sister died. He just walked casually up to you, with that ever present idiotic grin that seems to be plastered to his face and said "oh sorry um I let your sister die, feeling sad? Have this little figurine that resembles your father that will always be reminding you of how you should be dead and how Bianca should be alive and how he will never like you."

And he was stupid enough to wander why you disappeared?

The anger causes through you, you cant take it anymore. You start to run, you run down the street, turn left, then right, then left again, now in the more expensive part of Brooklyn with all their two story houses and neatly trimmed gardens. Your fists gathered tightly in a ball. You feel like breaking something, no wait, better yet you feel like killing someone, that someone that has caused your life to plunge downwards, into the very thing that was what most people feared.

You kept running, miles seemed to float past you, when you arrived at your desired destination, the train station.

Relaxing, slightly, you sit in an abandoned passage, as to be alone. Fists still balled, you pace around the room, not able to stand still, you cant even sit down, for it will make you fall, fall from the anger in which you were almost seeking. Havoc and anger pulsing through your thoughts. You hear a familiar noise and turn; it's the sound of the door opening, and laughter, children's laughter. A little girl was the fist to come into the compartment in which you stand, recognition strikes you like a wave, she looks just like… Bianca

You sink to your knees a weep, curled in a tight ball, memories flooding back into your mind, images that were long gone.

You and Bianca, she was six, you four, the day of your mothers death, standing over the lifeless corpse of that which was Maria Di Angelo, with your father holding her tight, tears streaming down his cheeks, screaming up at the sky, the gods. His speech was a slur of words, only getting the emotions of hatred, sadness and fear. From that day on the lives of the Di Angelos changed. And not for the better.

You and Bianca, she was ten, you were eight. You were both in the Lotus Casino and Hotel, both playing alone, happy, safe, and carefree. On those retched games for seventy years, until the day came when the mysterious lawyer presented himself and escorted you to a school, both of you were upset, sad, unhappy, to be leaving such a nice peaceful place, one of happiness and desirability to stay there forever, one of the things that would have happened if the lawyer had not come.

You and Bianca, she was twelve and you were ten, you had the strange obsession with the "mythomagic cards" you still grimace at how ridiculous it was, how humiliating. Both of you were together at the Westover School Dance fighting about something insignificant when you think about it. When _him_, Grover, Thalia and Annabeth came and tried to "rescued you" though you both ended up getting kidnapped by Dr Thorn and were supposedly "heroically" rescued by _him_ but it was infact the "hunters" which stole your sister away and made her a hunter. She abandoned you by taking away from Westover Hall and supposedly to a safe place, though getting one of them kidnapped and getting your sister to abandon you, you still cry when you remember then, when she thought that there was something more important than family. That was the last time you talked to her before… she died.

You eyes flash open, you need to get off the train, and shakily you get off your knees and dash for the exit. With the little girl still staring at you. Luckily the doors were still open as for you to get away. You run straight for a pole and shadow travel to the forest at Camp Half Blood, the trees seemed to block out all the moon light that made the place glow In the darkness you make a run for the cabins. It was well past midnight. Everyone was asleep, no one outside, all alone. You dash over to the Poseidon cabin and open the door. Getting out your stygian iron sword you walk over to his bed and stand above the sleeping form of Percy Jackson. Your hands were slightly shaky when you pointed the tip towards him. Letting a tear slip down your cheek, you mutter these words,

"I am so sorry cousin" and plunge the sword deep into your chest. The scarlet liquid slowly runs out of the wound and covers you in blood. Your screams slowly become fainter as you come closer to the dark corridor that will take you to your father's realm. The tiny bit of light at the end of the corridor slowly disappears and you are lapsed into darkness, when you see your sister slowly come towards you…

Never again did Nico Di Angelo say another word.

You wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of screaming next to you. You bolt upright and look around to see your cousin…

The camp was in a fuss, everyone seemed to be heading towards the Poseidon Cabin, what has Percy done now you thought, your eyes rolling heavenward. You can hear a mixture of sobs and screams shatter the night's stillness and everyone seemed to be crying. Even the harpies weren't trying to snack on any wandering campers, now that you think of it, you cant see any of them at all. You gallop towards the Poseidon cabin, pushing past the campers to get there. You stand at the doorframe as you cannot go inside, and were about to say, "what's the matter Percy, my boy" when your eyes widen. Out of the thousands of years of your life, you see nothing that could touch your heart more; the site still shocks you today, like a ringing in your eyes, the image never to leave your mind. Annabeth holding onto Percy, sobbing into his shoulder, and Percy… your eyes widen, Percy was holding onto the lifeless form of Nico Di Angelo, crying and wailing, muttering curses to the gods under his breath, though only one sentence you manage to understand,

"Nico, ο ξάδελφός μου, γιατί πήρες τη ζωή σας; Γύρνα πίσω, παρακαλώ να επιστρέψετε..."

And at the same time, everyone in camp half blood muttered

"Nico, come back, please come back."

**Translation for the sentence above:**

**Nico, my dear cousin, why did you take your life? Come back, please come back…**


End file.
